


Struggle

by FatalYaoi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalYaoi/pseuds/FatalYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Chris takes the fall at the Spencer estate instead of Jill and Wesker struggles to get that device on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jez-theundead](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jez-theundead).



Chris awoke with a start as the memory of falling from a window with Albert Wesker beneath him dissipated from his mind. He groaned, his eyes shutting as his surroundings were dark and blurry and his body ached from the fall. Even with a cloudy head and aching body parts, he so wished he was in the B.S.A.A infirmary. Any second now, Jill would rush in with a doctor and maybe Claire and everything would be—

" _Chris_ ," the dark English voice spoke causing Chris to cringe.

"No," Chris groaned, peeling his eyes open to see a dark ceiling. He turned his head and found the blond sitting in a corner, his legs crossed and hands in his lap.

The only light came from the table lamp atop the side table to Chris's right. Nothing else was in the room, from what Chris could see, and found that he was currently wearing nothing besides his briefs under the hospital blanket. Chris was sore but he knew the fall had been months before—no broken limbs with no visible bruising? If anything he was sore just from not moving for months but coming from such an intricate background helped with these sorts of situations. He knew there was no possible way he could have survived a fall of that magnitude with a simple ache.

Albert clicked his tongue.

"You have certainly taken your time awakening, Christopher," Albert stated, standing before sauntering towards the hospital bed Chris lay in.

"Am I infected with any sort of deadly disease yet?" Chris asked through gritted teeth, voice raspy and dry.

"Not yet," Albert chuckled, stopping once beside the bed. The blond grabbed a glass of water from out of Chris's eyesight and positioned the straw in front of Chris's mouth.

"What are you—"

"It's been four months," Wesker stated, smirking when Chris closed his lips around the plastic straw. "And I have discovered something rather remarkable," he continued as Chris took large gulps of the cold liquid. "You were previously infected, were you not?"

Chris stopped, swallowed the water he had lingering in his mouth and nodded slowly. "Why?"

Albert set the cup aside and smirked. "I've discovered something remarkable—" he repeated. "—with your antibodies."

Chris watched in awe as Wesker bent down and grabbed a small device from the shelf within the bed side table. Wesker pressed a button atop the device and it began to a glow a dull red before six needles, three on either side, unfolded itself.

Chris slipped off the opposite side of the bed and stumbled onto the floor, his legs numb and irresponsive. Groaning through gritted teeth, Chris pulled himself up with the bed sheets and eyed the blond as he sauntered slowly towards the brunet.

"How would you like to do this, Christopher?

"Not…. Not like this," Chris gasped as he grasped to the bed to pull himself up.

"I could hold you down, you know. Or we could do without this device completely," Albert said, looking to the spider-like device in his hand.

"What do you want from me, Wesker?" Chris growled, sitting back onto the bed and rubbing at his knees with anxiety.

"Simply your devotion," Albert stated, fingers tapping on the edges of the spider.

"What?" Chris asked, eyes narrows and eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

The blond chuckled.

Within the hour, Chris was pulling a tight purple suit over his muscles. It barely fit and the front zipper pressed dangerous against his skin on his lower stomach even as he pulled it up. Wesker watched him the whole time, a smirk on his lips and the device lingering in his palm. Chris's hands lingered over the closed zipper on his chest as he considered tearing the ridiculous clothing from his skin; he was selling his soul and his body, after all.

"You've made a wise decision, Christopher," Albert stated as he rounded to look at the front of Chris.

Chris was still lacking boots but his legs were only just getting accustom to standing so moving was rather difficult. The blue cloth wrapped snugly around his calves and thighs leaving little room for imagination but comfortable enough to move and flex. The cloth continued over his groin, which Chris noted Albert's eyes lingering at, and over his chest and arms before ending snuggly around his wrists. Gloves sat to Chris's right and it took him a moment before he began to slip them on.

"Why are you giving me this choice?" Chris asked, slipping his fingers into the tight leather before switching hands.

"Why indeed," the blond muttered.

"That isn't an answer."

"It's far more of an answer than you would even hope to receive."

Chris looked up at the blond before sighing and standing slowly, arms leaning heavily on the bed to keep himself stable.

"If you really can't decide, just put the damn thing on me," Chris said through gritted teeth, eyes narrowing when the blond stepped up to him.

Wesker raised the device and began hovering it just above Chris's chest, red eyes meeting brown as if searching for fear or  _something_. When no emotion was found, he smirked and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Chris's before setting the device onto his skin, allowing the spider to come to life and dig the leg-needles into the brunette's skin. Chris cried into the kiss but stopped almost immediately as the injection of P30 was administered.

"Perhaps, one day, you will join me."


End file.
